SWEVEN
SWEVEN was a part of the original group of veterans during the then-WT board. Charismatic yet laid back, his biggest claim to fame was the creation of a TPSB for the community. Board Life SWEVEN had been on the board since its creation as the WT. He bore witness to Jericko and BASHERS33. On the WT board, he was regarded as a respectable user, veteran, and friend of the community. On March 12th, 2005, he, with the aid of Andor3 and Chibi Super Shadow, opened up his new TPSB, to which all the other veterans migrated. He was moderately active in his board for a time. He got in a fight with Andor3 in early April of 2005. An explanation was done by SWEVEN using "hand puppets", as such: Puppet one: OMG a new user, I don't like him, I'll IP ban him before he posts. And then I'll change the board rules allowing flame wars because I feel like doing it. Tell the others? Why? And now a little ordering users to delete things I don't like... ''Puppet two: Puppet one, you can't do that... ''Puppet one: I can't do that, huh? You're stupid and an ignorant! ''Puppet two: -_- at least tell the others what you're doing. ''Puppet one: OMG you want me to tell you what I do? You're a control freak, stupid control freak!! I'm doing what has to be done!! *more ranting, complaining and flaming* ''Puppet two: *de-mods* It resulted in the original triumvirate of moderators to be broken, as Andor3 was dismissed of duty. Although eventually Andor and SWEVEN reconciled, SWEVEN never made Andor a mod again. Eventually, SWEVEN lost interest in his own board, and simply left without a word. To him, the board did not fulfill his original schematic, and it was better off left to rot, despite the severe backlash he received from those who desired that he update the board. However, in late May of 2006, he returned to the board, appointed user TheAxemanCometh as a moderator, and announced a plan for the board with a single vague reference deemed "Mind block". It remains to be seen if this enigmatic plan is to be fulfilled. SWEVEN's TPSB :''Main article: Sweven's TPSB. SWEVEN's TPSB was a place, as said by SWEVEN, where "the calm, mature...posters and such could hang out and talk about whatever without having the trolls talking bullshit on our asses, getting to know each other in a quiet environment". Its main lifespan stems from March 12th of 2005 to a painful, "dramatic" ending in January and February of 2006. However, long after the end of its main career, it still enjoys some occasional attention from those who wish to reminisce and those who simply want to see if it still exists. Life And Personality SWEVEN had a plethora of sides to him. During a fair portion of the initial era of his TPSB, SWEVEN was especially depressed. He was recovering from a breakup with a former girlfriend, and was enduring several problems with meeting another woman; he attested his problems to several things, including the challenge of "finding a girl that likes him for what is, not for how looks". At one point, it was feared that he would harm himself. Despite his somber moments, SWEVEN has maintained a very flexible sense of humor. He often uses his own looks as fodder for humor, citing various forms of strange imaginary sexual experiences, such as wangsex. He also makes good use of his unique avatar, the Smiling Wet Cat, which he thrones as an omnipotent force to be reckoned with, alongside himself, who he claims to be older than time itself. In jest for this, users on his site would refer to him as "teh SWEEJUS". He is rather shameless, doing things in jest for his own entertainment and the entertainment of others, as can be seen here. SWEVEN currently has a girlfriend, and thus has appeared online far less frequently. He has allegedly remained in contact with HammerThief and TheAxemanCometh. Tributes to SWEVEN can be found in the literary work The Legacy of Twilight and the webcomic Sexcapades of SWEVEN, both created by user BlademasterRPG. SWEVEN is an avid gamer, but he detests most MMORPGs, due to a former problem with the MMORPG Tibia. Impersonation On July 21st, 2006, a user called SWEVENTEEN appeared on the gamefaqs TPSB. In two days' time, the account was banned. On the 28th, however, a user deemed SWEVENHUNDRED appeared, and was swiftly banned as well. Later, user Metallisnooch revealed himself to be SWEVENTEEN. SWEVEN himself paid a visit to the TPSB, and found the entire event one of humor. Category:Users Category:WTers